Ti
| tribes = | place = Co-Runner-Up (2/16) | challenges = 1 | votesagainst = 6 | days = 26 }} Ti is a co-runner-up of . Early on, Ti aligned with Hey and Nico III to form a long-lasting alliance, which would prove crucial in her survival throughout the course of the game. Post-merge, Ti became a lesser known presence, which resulted in her losing to Hey, and only gaining one jury vote, thus tying with Nico III and finishing as the co-runner-up. Profile 1. What is your age, gender, job, and location or timezone? 23, female, stuff in insurance, EST 2. What is your strategy heading into Survivor: West Side? I have no strategy as per usual because I'm still trying to figure out how this game works. wonder how many times ill write that before figuring it out 3. What is your favorite Survivor season? Don't really have one because I haven't watched enough of them. I'll get to it. 4. What is your favorite musical and/or theatrical show? Uhh The Book of Mormon made me wet 5. What is the most important aspect in Survivor: strategic, social, or physical? I'll say the most important aspect in survivor is probably a combination of all three, ideally the perfect balance. However, I would say being physical can work in your favour more often than not if you manage your game strategically as wlel. 6. Which castaway would you like to work with the most? The least? Why? How the am I supposed to know who I would like/dislike to work with without a cast list? shrug 7. Would you rather win and be hated or lose and be loved? I would rather win and be hated I guess 8. Why will you be the winner of Survivor: West Side? Probably not, the goal is to make it to merge and try and figure my shit out this time around Survivor Ti started on the Sharks tribe where she quickly bonded with everyone. She teamed up with Hey and Nico III to control the tribe. Upon entering the merge, she teamed up with Alex and Rivers to blindside Dani and Jidiro. Ti and Hey, along with Harry, blindsided Numbers and Nico III when they assisted Rivers with her Hidden Immunity Idol play. After this, she continued to control the merge with Hey and Nico III. After the trio blindsided Rivers, they had a clear shot at making the final 3. She received one vote to win from Jay in the end, finishing as the co-runner-up. Voting History Post-Survivor * In July 2018, Ti was announced "Player You Most Want to See Play Again" in the first Generation Awards. Trivia * Ti and Nico III are the first pair to tie for the runner-up spot at the Final Tribal Council. They would be followed by Alyssa and Pory in and Sabe and Cub in . * Ti was offered a chance to return for both and , but declined on both occasions. ** Ti is the only castaway from the final five of to not return for All-Stars. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:West Side Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Sharks Tribe Category:Janu Tribe Category:2nd Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: West Side